(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to micro-fluid exchange apparatus, such as a micro-respirator, for coupling equipment into fluid communication with a fluid conduit, such as the trachea or a blood vessel of a small animal, such as a rat or mouse.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, human tracheostomy devices have been provided for coupling a respirator in fluid communication with the trachea of a human. Such a device consists of a tube which is fed through an incision in the trachea. The tube is coupled to a "T" connector. One arm of the "T" is connected to a source of oxygen to be fed into the lungs of the human, whereas the other arm of the "T" connector is coupled to a pump for pumping the exhaled breath from the patient. Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,450 issued Feb. 5, 1952.
It is also known from the prior art to provide a micro-injection unit in which a 2 cc syringe is held in a mounting bracket and driven by a 25 mm micrometer head. The mounting bracket and micrometer head are mounted to a base plate. This micro-injection unit has also been adapted for use in stereotaxic instruments in which a piece of needle stock is held in an electrode holder to which is attached a flexible tube. The flexible tube in turn is attached to the needle held on the syringe which is driven by the micrometer head. Such a micro-injection unit is commercially available as model 1208, from David Kopf Instruments of Tujunga, Calif.
There has developed a need for a micro-respirator or microperfusion device which will allow surgery to be performed on small animals, such as rats, mice, etc., by one experimenter. More particularly, it is desired to provide a micro-respirator, whereby a blunt needle (Cannula) head is held steadfastly in place without causing pressure on structures below or to the side of the trachea while performing thoracic surgery on small animals such as rats or mice by one experimenter.